


Turning

by tea_petty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Lucio gets his turn.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettier

This morning, Lucio had woken up in a particularly foul mood. It wasn’t his coffee – which was already heated to perfection and inlayed with the ideal cream to coffee ratio. It wasn’t his clothes, which were laundered and freshly pressed, nor was it the cold front coming from his wife (as he scarcely was present enough to notice such an affront anyways.)

No, it was…well, nothing about that morning at all. Rather, it was a slew of things he’d secretly collected over the span of a couple of months, that were exacerbated by the court’s present at the palace today.

For an example, he’d been perfectly amenable (by his own standards of course, which, let’s face it, are the only ones that matter) until he’d seen Portia lead Asra to the palace library. This instantly made his short temper flare, and he felt his jaw clench. His teeth gnashed, and when he felt the muscles in his face contort into some unsavory expression, it only made him angrier to think of what had disturbed him enough to mar his natural beauty.

Originally though, he was pissed off for two reasons.

The first, was that seeing Portia reminded him of the time she was bringing him his mid-afternoon snack (the fourth most important meal of the day!) She’d been particularly efficient that day, as far as servants went. Honestly, he’d been doing the girl a favor, complimenting her on her hop-to-it-ness. Idly, he’d wondered where the sudden improvement had come from, to which Portia replied that the Apprentice had a sort of ‘home-remedy’ that had _rejuvenated_ her earlier that week. She must’ve thought Lucio a fool, damn it, must’ve thought him not to catch the true meaning hidden in the spaces between her seemingly innocent words. But he’d known! He was no fool! That secret little smile, the eyes that had seen the Apprentice – really _seen_ her. Oh, it was enough to drive him mad!

The second – of an infuriatingly similar nature, had occurred when he had Asra in on a consult for his finicky prosthetic. As routine maintenance and repairs and all that technical mumbo jumbo was such a bore, Lucio thought he’d do them both the favor of spicing up the conversation. Poor Asra had no head for conversation, Lucio had found, usually brooding over a stiff lip in his presence. He’d tried broaching the topic of entertainment, for he’d just returned to life and the material pleasures it had to offer, so of course, he wanted to christen his resurrection with the crème de la crème.

Asra, who’d finally perked up when Lucio made clear the sort of recommendations he was looking for, had mentioned a club he and the Apprentice had visited together, near the flooded district.

How wonderful, Lucio had thought gleefully, and then arranged a visit for himself that very afternoon. His satisfaction was short lived upon finding where Asra had ventured with the Apprentice; the club in question happening to sate a thirst not of the throat, with beautiful, scantily dressed people on the menu instead of drinks.

Steaming in his britches, Lucio thought back to how Asra described his outing with the Apprentice; _we spent the whole night communing with friends…at least six to the room…the Apprentice proved fairly adventurous and was most agreeable with anything anyone suggested_. What blasphemy!

And so, Lucio’s day continued in a similar rage, with things stewing in mild agitation, and then suddenly rising to a fever pitch whenever someone else came around to stir the pot. 

When Jules had stopped by to tend to Nadia’s headache, Lucio had taken this opportunity to ask if he’d _seen_ the Apprentice as of late, to which Lucio found that Julian had in fact – when he’d rushed to the Apprentice’s residence to help her after she’d slipped in the tub.

Lucio had thought things couldn’t get worse, until he’d heard some servants whispering about the latest scandal in Vesuvia; the Apprentice’s string of torrid affairs throughout the kingdom, all a part of the body count to sate her appetite for the true (and apparently unattainable) object of her affections – a part of that body count was the Scourge! Oh, what had the world come to while Lucio was away?

The final nail in the coffin was the gutting conversation he’d had with his wife, in which he demanded to know how everyone had found themselves in the Apprentice’s bed, save he, to which Nadia could only turn her nose up and recount her own time in such a bed.

“I’d gotten her the loveliest nightie of my own design,” Nadia had sighed, “light as air – and practically as see through. Really, that’s the way it should be with her. It’s a crime to appreciate her body in anything too obstructive.”

This had Lucio practically pulling his hair out. How dare she? Who did she think she was? Lucio brought his prosthetic hand down upon his vanity, hard. The wood rattled against the wall, and Nadia sent him a sharp look.

“But why hasn’t she slept with me yet?” he whined.

“I can think of a few reasons,” Nadia muttered to herself, turning back to her reflection in the mirror, and resuming her ministrations with the earring she was currently trying to wear.

In the next few days, Lucio had drafted a letter – _the_ letter – to summon the Apprentice to the palace. She answered immediately upon receiving it, turning up with an inquisitive quirk to her lips and a flourish – no less than what Lucio had expected.

“Count Lucio,” the Apprentice dipped her head in a low bow, though somehow, Lucio still felt like _he_ was the one who owed his respects. “What can I do for you?”

He had never been one for subtleties, and he certainly had no head for them now, so he decided to just come out with it.

“Why won’t you sleep with me?”

The Apprentice was unfazed. She knew Lucio well enough to expect this sort of thing from him.

“Who said I wouldn’t?”

Lucio’s temper flared at this. He was the one asking the questions, how _dare_ she turn his head around and his stomach inside out. He stamped his foot and crossed his arms.

“But you haven’t yet!”

The Apprentice struggled to keep a straight face. She raised her eyebrows innocently. 

“My lord – did you want me to?”

“Well-“ his face flushed, this being the first time he honestly considered what a bedroom romp between them would entail; for starters, the two of them. Together. _Naked_. “It would’ve been nice to be considered at least.”

The Apprentice nodded, thoughtful.

“Of course, consider yourself…considered.”

“No, no, no, you’re just saying that!”

The foot stamp came again.

The Apprentice crossed her arms now, studying Lucio.

“If you’re serious, it _can_ be arranged you know. All you need to do is ask.”

Lucio scowled at this.

“I’m the Count. I don’t ask. I demand.”

“Then by all means, demand.”

They stayed there for a few minutes in a crackling silence, surveying each other in the way two men circling each other with guns might. Then finally, Lucio yielded, a cat’s grin spreading across his face.

“I do. I demand a night with you.”

“Very well.”

And that was how the Apprentice and Lucio found themselves facing each other in a spare room within the palace, Lucio still in all his extravagant trappings, and the Apprentice, in her shift, bra and panties long since discarded in anticipation of such a rendezvous.

“So,” Lucio started, eyeing the way the thin fabric clung to her curves, her nipples erect and visible through the gauzy garment. Was she cold, or aroused?

The Apprentice didn’t bother answering – now was not the time for words after all. She sauntered up to Lucio, her gaze sizing him up once more for good measure, and then she pressed herself to him, her hands smoothing up the firm expanse of his chest to grasp at his shoulders. When Lucio swallowed, she could see the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. Witch! Temptress! The moment she touched him, even with the safeguard of clothes between them, he was utterly at her disposal. 

Lucio’s arms came to wrap around the Apprentice too, warm and surprisingly gentle around her waist. The Apprentice leaned in, lips first, and the she paused, her eyes flicking downwards to his lips, then catching his eyes again. She seemed to be asking him to kiss her, and yet, he knew the question was in vain, because he was unable to say ‘no’ anyways.

He could feel her hot breath against them, and it was almost enough to bring him to his knees.

“Oh _woman_ ,”

The Apprentice’s mouth was melded to his before he could say anything more.

“Oh, _finally_ ,” Lucio moaned against her lips.

“Shut up,” she breathed.

The Apprentice’s arms smoothed upwards still to his face, and stroked softly across his cheekbone. This startled Lucio; since he’d entered the room, the sight of her, the taste of her lips, and the feel of her against him was enough to feel a tugging at his groin, but this touch at his face – it was something different.

His chest ached and he held the Apprentice tighter, clutching her to him.

Now, the Apprentice moaned. It was a sound that anchored him here like nothing else. He would’ve worshipped it, if the woman who made it wasn’t in his arms instead. Something swelled in his chest, fluttered, and warm. Lucio was so taken aback by this strange feeling, for the first time since the very first time he’d been with another, he didn’t know what to do. His hands, usually so sure and firm, fingered nervously against the Apprentice’s sides. 

This made another strange feeling jolt through him, this one considerably less comfortable than the last. Her own fingers, carded through his hair, catching in the blonde of it all. The _taste_ of her, and the earnestness with how she pressed herself to him; even if he hadn’t held her, she would’ve stayed. How novel it was, to be sleeping with someone who seemed to like being with him!

And how terrifying it was to not know what ran through her mind as she clung to him. A clammy sweat sprung out at his palms, and Lucio rubbed them viciously against the front of his shirt.

Feeling the strange movements, the Apprentice broke the kiss, her hands moving from his hair to his face, her thumb stroking gently across his cheekbone.

“Are you alright?”

Lucio felt his face warm, which only poured gasoline over the raging inferno searing in his chest. Gods, he could’ve been having a _heart attack_.

He wrenched his shirt open and yanked it up over his head, flinging it to the floor in his haste.

“Yeah, yeah, fine –“ he flashed a grin, “but what do you say we get things moving along?”

She watched as he finished undressing with the same vigor, her eyebrows raised. She felt his absence in the chill that came now that his body heat wasn’t there to ward it off. 

“If you’d like.”

Lucio went to the grand, canopied bed and perched at the edge, his entire top half bare. He was popping the button at his trousers, and dragging them down his hips, along with his underwear. At the foot of his bed, his boots sat, abandoned.

While his attention was diverted, she fixed her eyes on him, waiting to catch his once he was finished. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of her shift, letting the slippery fabric fall from her. It fell to her ankles, a pool of white. She stepped out of it as Lucio looked up, his own clothes kicked off and left at the floor.

As she made her way over to him, his eyebrows shot up to their usual devilish angle, his lips pulled into that grin he made whenever he was most pleased – and it was usually directed at himself. He opened his mouth to say something, and then snapped it shut, decided against it.

The Apprentice warmed at this, having had enough lovers to recognize the clumsy compliment.

One long leg went up onto the bed, bracing besides Lucio’s hip, her other leg found the same spot on the opposite side as her arms returned to his shoulders. Lucio reddened from his ears to his neck, and he stiffened, freezing as she straddled him. 

He was hyperaware of his hardened length, and the way it cozied up to her plush thighs and stomach. Her wet cunt sat atop his lap, right at the base of his cock.

“No underwear?” he tried to ask flirtatiously, but he sounded choked.

“That _was_ my underwear.”

“That-“ his voice broke off as she ground against him and his face did that thing again – the almost speak, his eyes wincing shut and his mouth opening. No sound came out.

He could feel her soft breasts press against his chest, and the warmth of their mingled body heats pooled in the depths of their proximity.

Lucio had finally found a more secure grip on the Apprentice at her waist. Fuck, was there anywhere she wasn’t so _soft_? It made that strange tugging return in him, a sacred need to be soft with her, for her, and in return it frightened him because never had he been soft. Not as a child in his tribe where he’d been raised as the warrior chief, not as the Count whose lust for blood was almost as strong as his lust for bedfellows, and surely not now, even alone in his bedchambers with the Apprentice.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Her voice pulled him from his reveries, and then she was leaning forward to kiss him. Her lips were slow as they moved against him, smoldering. When he slipped his tongue in, her teeth caught lightly around it in a playful nip – as if she’d known he didn’t have the willpower to resist venturing inside her. Of course, all his willpower lay forgotten somewhere, like her shift.

Lucio, still red, tried to kiss her back, harder. His hand smoothed up into the bend of her back. He pressed as he drew her closer, feeling the play of muscle, and the notches of her spine through her soft skin. The Apprentice gave in to him, letting herself fit to the shape of him, and it only made him kiss her harder still, as if he _knew_ she were just letting him win. 

“It’s not a cat, it’s _you_ ,” he growled against her, “and it’s not just your tongue it’s-“

The Apprentice shifted her hips against him again, and his length caught some of her warm wetness, the base sliding just over her clit. They both groaned, the Apprentice held him harder, her nails biting into the meat of his shoulder.

Lucio didn’t so much as grunt at this, which is partially why what came next surprised the Apprentice as much as it did. Lucio flipped her onto her back, all but throwing her onto the bed. The Apprentice was hyperaware of how she bounced against the impact, and she suddenly was so conscious of the private parts of her that Lucio’s gaze found with ease.

Before the Apprentice could push herself up onto her forearms, Lucio was on top of her, his body lining up against the contours of her own, except for where their faces were concerned. He dove straight down into the crook of her neck, where his lips found her neck and ravaged the sensitive skin. The Apprentice arched and canted against him, unable to keep still under the focus he put in his kisses, which weren’t kisses so much as they were _bites_.

She yelped after he’d sunken his teeth in, and he’d given her but a moment to recover before his lips latched on to the same spot again and sucked.

“ _Ah_ , Lucio what-“

His lips released her bruised flesh, and she knew he’d left a mark.

“I want you to remember what I was doing when you made that sound.”

He descended on her again, lower down on her neck, and then she felt the same sting, followed by the tightness of his sucking. There was no reprieve in between this time.

“So many...everyone will know…”

The Apprentice felt her face warm at the thought, her embarrassment leeching into the warmth that was pooling at her sex. She squirmed beneath him and felt the prodding of his length for her to sit still so he could savor her or let him fuck her already. The warmth reached a fever pitch.

“Good,” he said, a little harshly. “I had to walk around all day learning about how everyone had enjoyed you already – knowing that Portia – the help, of all people – had touched you _here_ ,” his hand came up to squeeze roughly at her breast, fingers pinching at her nipple. The Apprentice moaned and felt herself grow slicker. 

“Then, I was forced to endure the thought of Jules kissing you _here_ ,” Lucio shifted lower, his tongue running along the sinewy crest of her collarbone before it tapered off into teeth once more. 

The dangerous edge had the Apprentice clenching emptily, and she whined, squirming in his grasp. Lucio was unrelenting though. He moved lower still, kissing downwards, nuzzling a breast, bringing the flat of his tongue across her nipples, kissing past her sternum and down her belly. He finally settled between her legs, his hands moving downwards to spread them before him. His hot breath tickled her glistening, wet slit, and the Apprentice shuddered in his hold.

“Don’t even get me started on what I’ve imagined your night with Asra to be like,” Lucio said before taking one, long, merciless lick along her sex. He watched her arch towards him but kept her firmly pinned. “Did he use his mouth on you like that? He and his – who knows how many, _pals_ at that brothel?” 

His lips melded to her sex again, and then the tension started to coil at the pit of her stomach. His lips, nuzzling into her folds, moving with the same fervor he’d kissed her mouth with. His tongue traced the slick seam of her through the kiss, lapping at the wetness that seeped out. 

The heat was building inside of her, his ministrations on her a sweetness she couldn’t taste, but felt in her very marrow. Every time she convulsed beneath him, her body would run hot, and it was cavities. She bucked into him, the momentum of her just barely stifled by his hands and mouth, which had ceased its soft kissing and licking in favor of sucking. Her clit, which was easily found nestled amongst her silken wetness from her throbbing arousal, sent twinges of pleasure through the Apprentice, white-hot electricity that made her toes curl. 

She came, and her surprise at coming so quick only amplified the release that hit her like a train. She grew even wetter, so that Lucio couldn’t move at all between her legs – not a twitch of his nose or a flick of his tongue, without it making the lewdest of sounds. He briefly considered letting her go; he’d felt her orgasm true enough, but then he figured he had nothing to gain from letting her go, so he didn’t. His hands remained viselike at her thighs, his tongue writhing mercilessly against her.

“ _Oh_! Wait, stop I-“

The Apprentice struggled against him, her climax winding down, but the sensitivity of her sex facing the brunt of Lucio’s vicious mouth. He was so much _stronger_ than her _._ When the same familiar heat as before settled on her again, Lucio finally let her go.

“I’ll bet neither Asra nor his harem could make you come like I did. Like I _will_.”

The Apprentice struggled to catch her breath, her chest heaving, which didn’t escape Lucio’s notice. He was nearly barreled over with the urge to devour her, to place the most succulent bits of her in his mouth. To taste and smell and drown in her. To hold this woman and bury himself in her. These urges were both the most natural, carnal ones, and the most tender, romantic sentiments he thought he’d ever hold for anyone ever. 

Between her legs felt messy and tired, though her arousal was rising from the ashes of her last release, and she knew the night wasn’t over yet. For one thing, she thought as her eyes fell between Lucio’s legs, she had yet to take care of him. Her body thrummed pleasantly though, the blood pumping and bathing her in a spring glow. Only the moonlight was a worthy dress for such radiance, only the stars would suffice as the jewels she could wear. Diamonds and rubies and even the finest Prakan silks would’ve faltered in her shadow.

The Apprentice squirmed, the cooling, congealing slick between her thighs starting to feel uncomfortable.

“And if all that hadn’t been enough, even the _Scourge_ put his hands on you before I got the chance to,” he prowled upwards until he loomed over her, his arms caging her to the bed.

The Apprentice looked at him then, really took the time to watch his face, and somewhere in his eyes, she could see where he’d been hurt. This man, renowned for his maliciousness and prowess in battle had been hurt by her, and she hadn’t even been trying.

She raised her chin, refusing to let the tender innerworkings of her own affections for him show through in her own eyes.

“So? What’s stopping you from taking me now?”

She lay completely still beneath him, splayed, skin tingling with anticipation. Her heart was thudding so deeply in her chest, she swore he could hear it, if not smell her growing arousal as his gaze bore unflinchingly into hers.

Lucio was lining himself up with her entrance then, and at the tightness of his engorged tip at her hole, she suddenly realized that the last time she’d been entered was that morning, when she’d woken up to the sun and swirling thoughts of the Count in anticipation of her summons. This time, it really would be him, instead of her fingers trying to masquerade in fantasy as him. 

As much as the Apprentice ached for him to put her where he wanted her, she couldn’t help but press herself further into his length. He laughed, a strained, hard laugh when he was about an inch in.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight –“ Lucio palmed her thighs again, hitching up for better leverage before thrusting hard and hilting himself in her. 

She was wet enough that he’d slipped in with relative ease, though there was a faint stretching pain from his haste in entering her. The sting only stoked her growing arousal, and suddenly, despite his admirable girth and how solid and warm he felt inside her, she needed more. Needed to lose herself in how much she was being touched. The Apprentice’s breathing roughened at the feeling of him throb in her, her legs around his waist tightened, and then his heels were digging into his back, trying to ease him into going further. But there was no further to go.

Instead, he pulled out, all the way to the tip. Then with a grunt, he slammed into her again, his hips slapping against hers. Their moans split the air in harmonies.

Lucio started in on a steady pace, one not as fast as she would’ve thought, but deeper than she thought possible. The glide of him against her walls, and the way he could pull the amount of pleasure from the friction was spiritual. Lucio had never been a religious man, but he firmly believed in that moment that gods existed in the feeling of being inside a woman. Hell, _this_ woman. It was like his first time all over again, the newness of her body, the appalling surprise at her suppleness. Lucio could’ve died again there and been truly happy.

He railed into her, the wet sounds of him inside her growing louder as she slickened more, despite how wet she’d already been from her orgasm. The sounds of him inside her, so vulgar, only drove him to take her more roughly. His desire came in flashes of heat that surged through him, growing in frequency as he drew closer to his own release.

The Apprentice reached up to cup her breasts, and he watched her as she touched herself, watched as those dainty fingers circled her nipples, pressing them. Her curves looked even more luscious in her own hands, and Lucio wondered if he’d be able to come just by watching her play with herself.

His cock throbbed, and he jostled her in his arms, hitching her legs up more aggressively against him, before slamming into her again. Now he was coming in at an angle, and the Apprentice’s ministrations paused, her eyes fluttering shut as her fingers spread in her body’s surprise at how good he felt now. The tip of his length was brushing a spot that struck her through with molten pleasure, iron so hot it might’ve been smelted. She squeezed around him, and Lucio made a choked sound.

“I –“ she gasped, and then her face reddened. 

She tossed an arm over her eyes to hide her face, though Lucio could still see plainly her embarrassment.

“What is it?”

“I…I think I’m close,” she said in a small voice.

Lucio was too, and so he took her harder, picking the pace up. Now, each time he hilted inside of her; the Apprentice let out a small, breathy moan. Her chest heaved like it had earlier, and every few thrusts or so, it felt like she was squeezing around him, as if trying to pull him back inside her, and keep him there.

He lost his rhythm then, it tripping into a one, two-three, as he felt her squeeze again. He let out a hiss of breath then, and she clenched, not letting go.

The Apprentice moaned, arching into him, as he worked her through her climax, thrusting through the pulsating squeezing of her heat around him. It was bringing him nearer too, but then she sagged against him, spent. Her body ran hot and cold, her limbs feeling like stardust was pumping through her veins. He was still rock hard inside of her.

He pulled himself outside of her, and she whimpered at the drag of him against her hypersensitive sex. 

“So that’s two for me, and zero for you,” he raised his eyebrow at her, though for once, his voice held no vitriol. 

He leaned heavily on her for just a moment – just enough to catch _a_ breath, before he was looking down at her again. She was glowing – her cheeks were fresh apples, and her kiss bruised lips matched the same lovely color of the petal marks he’d left on her neck. He reached up absently to trail his fingers gently along the side of her cheek. Her hand came up to clutch it there. She couldn’t tell if it was his pulse she felt through his palm, or just her own racing heart echoed back to her.

In either instance, it seemed to whisper to her to love the man in her arms viciously. She moved beneath him, forcing him to give her room to sit upright. The smoothness of the action gave the Apprentice the momentum to usurp the power in their dynamic. Before he realized what was happening, Lucio was laying back on the bed, with the Apprentice hovering above him.

His eyes dropped down her body; her hair was tousled, and as she prowled over him, he had to restrain the urge to rise and feel the way her breasts might press to him. They looked tantalizing as they were, their full roundness visible from the way she held her body. Between her legs, the mix of them still wetted her thighs and sex. Lucio swallowed thickly, his cock aching.

It gleamed as it stood erect, still coated in her slickness. When the Apprentice drew near enough, she could catch their mingled musky scents as strongly as if she’d swallowed their runoff. She felt herself clench emptily and relished the lewd wet sound it made in return. Her breasts dragged against Lucio’s body, her weight, warm atop him. Lucio couldn’t tear his eyes away, as her hand slunk between his legs to cup his balls. Lucio jolted in her grip, and his cock twitched.

“Careful,” he hissed, through clenched teeth.

The Apprentice rolled the soft flesh gently in her hands before she lowered her mouth to him. Lucio couldn’t stop himself from shaking as he felt her lips mouth at them; barely holding the sac between them before she pressed a series of gentle kisses to it.

His lovers seldom paid such attention to a spot, and his desire was flashing in waves that radiated out to his cock. Never mind blue balls; those were in fine hands, his length on the other hand, felt so hard it might break off. He wished he’d come inside her after all.

A stark wetness tore him from his minor regrets when the Apprentice dragged her tongue across his balls. She continued, trailing a wet streak up from the base of his cock, along the underside to the tip. She put him in her warm, wet mouth, making sure she’d saved up a mouthful of saliva, before she bobbed her head, and let some of the wetness dribble out from the corners of her lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lucio barked, his hands knitting into her hair, keeping her head fixed to his groin.

The Apprentice picked up a pace that left him scrambling to catch up, his cock already twitching in her as she loosened her throat and took him all the way in. He was half delirious with arousal, and half transfixed at watching himself disappear between her lips. The woman truly was the greatest magician – had to be, to take all of him in like that. Then, before he could finish appreciating the sight, her eyes flicked up to meet his, and she was moving back up his length. Down again, then up, she started the pace, obeying his terse hold on her as he fucked her mouth. 

Those wet sounds punctuated their galloping pace again, made somewhat louder by the fact that it was this time coming from the Apprentice’s very, wet mouth. He listened to the rawness of him in her and watched the filthy way she peeked up at him through her lashes. The next time he twitched inside of her, he knew it was so he could come. He moaned and static seared through his limbs as he felt his stomach flip and he released inside of her. Though his body sunk leadenly against the bed, he peeked an eye open, watching as the Apprentice clamped her lips tightly around his cock, and drew herself up off it. 

He gasped, too sensitive for the pressure on his length, though it was soon reprieved as she removed the tip of him from her mouth with a pop, a dribble of cum beading down her lips. 

His heart squeezed in his chest when her throat bobbed, and she swallowed his load completely. Her tongue darted out to swipe across her lips, and he almost felt himself harden again right then and there. He’d been laying back for a bit now, though his chest still heaved as he tried to steady his pulse and catch his breath. He raised an arm to lay it across his face, and from beneath, his brow furrowed.

“So,” the Apprentice started, slinking upwards so that she could tuck herself along the length of his body. She settled where her head could rest at his bicep, and the drag of her soft body against his almost killed him. “How was that?”

She looked expectantly at him, proud at the work she’d done, and recovered from her own orgasm.

“It was…fine.”

This was not the underwhelming response she had been anticipating. Still, the Apprentice kept her face relaxed and her voice light.

“Really? Because, your cock said it was way better than ‘fine’, and your face is saying the exact opposite.”

Lucio was still and quiet.

“Hey,” she snapped, “pay attention to me.”

At this, Lucio removed his arm and pushed up into a sitting position. His eyes were sour, and his mouth was pulled into a petulant frown.

“What? We just had a fuck - what do you need? Another one? A hug? Do you need me to hold your hand and be your boyfriend? In case you didn’t know, I have a wife, so I can’t exactly be that.”

The Apprentice, who had shrunken back at the start of the outburst, had since hardened; she regarded him coldly.

“You know what? Fuck you.”

She clambered off him and swung her legs off the bed. Grabbing her shift from the floor, she didn’t even bother to put it on as she went to the door.

“Wait.”

She dropped the slippery fabric and bent over to pick it up. She thought for a moment about putting it on, and then instead decided it wasn’t worth staying in the room a moment longer. Her eyes burned and she fixed them on the door.

“Stop.”

Her hand was at the handle.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said to _stop_.”

His hand was slamming the door shut just as the Apprentice had opened it. In the next instance, she felt his body cage around her to the door.

“Fuck you,” she said again, though it had less bite than the last time.

She felt his warm breath fan over her neck, and her eyes fluttered shut. She was still mad at him, damn it. A few moments later, his mouth was on her, kissing gently.

“Come back to bed.”

She noticed he didn’t apologize. Her legs were jelly and she wanted so badly to back up and feel him against her ass. His arms felt too tight around her.

“I don’t need a hug, and I _know_ you’re married.”

“Come back to bed,” he said again, wrapping his arms around her for real. 

The Apprentice was surprised when instead of batting them away, she let herself sink into his embrace.

“Stay here with me,” his voice was a whisper, “only with me.”

He was still then, and quiet, waiting for her answer. Heat licked at her form the inside; not the delicious, pulling one of her arousal, but a simmering anger. 

“Okay.”

The word was bitter on her tongue.


End file.
